


Last Call

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Gladio is hard to write, Slow Burn, Sorta flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: Gladio had planned on just having a few drinks, but he meets someone new instead.





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A fic that isn't about Prompto from me? Shocking.
> 
> I wrote this for a friend as I had an idea about her OC and Gladio meeting and just had to write it! Hopefully I got Gladio's character down because he is hard to write.

Gladio sighed as he looked into his glass. It had only been a few weeks since Noctis had been absorbed by the Crystal, but it was clear the situation was taking its toll on him. With the news of the nights getting longer, his workload was bigger than ever. Not to mention Ignis was still getting used to being blind and Prompto had left for Hammerhead already with Katia. So it was just him, sitting in a bar in Lestallum, trying to take his mind off of things for a while. He wasn't about to get shitfaced, but there wasn't any harm in a few drinks. He expected nothing more than having a few drinks and heading out, but tonight wasn't going to go as he'd planned.

He hadn't paid much mind at first when someone took the seat next to him, but her call for the bartender caught his attention. "Give me the strongest beer you have. I need a drink." He glanced over at the woman, shocked by what he saw. She was wearing a fancy dark red dress and the make-up on her face accentuated it. Her dark brown hair looked flawlessly styled as well. She looked like she was supposed to be somewhere much nicer than here. Gladio couldn't help but think she was beautiful. Hopefully she'd be open to some conversation.

"Rough day, huh?" he asked, getting her attention. "If you're ordering something that strong, you had to have gone through some shit."

The woman chuckled a little, then sighed. "Yeah, you could say that," she answered. "My plans for the evening didn't go the way they were supposed to."

"I gathered that from how you're dressed," Gladio said, watching as the bartender returned with her drink. "Something classy like that doesn't really fit this atmosphere."

She took a swig of her drink, looking down at her dress. "Yeah, I dressed for better. But that wasn't what I got." The tone of her voice grew bitter.

"You wanna talk about it?" Gladio didn't look like it, but he was an emotional guy. He may not be able to solve this woman's problem, but he'd listen if she wanted to talk. He always did it for his sister, and he'd had a few relationships where he did it for them. He knew the mind of a woman.

"Let's just say there was a bad breakup and leave it at that." She didn't look away from her glass as she spoke.

"Fair enough. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Gladio knew not to pressure her. It was her business, she had no right to tell him just because he asked.

"I mean, considering I don't even know your name, it'd be kinda weird for me to tell you my life story." she laughed.

"Sorry, where are my manners? Gladiolus Amicitia. But call me Gladio, all my friends do."

"Mira Humanitas. Does this make me your friend then, Gladio?" she smirked.

"Sure, why not? You look like you could use a friend right now." He wanted to compliment her on how lovely her name is, but now clearly wasn't the time. He wasn't about to make things awkward. He took a sip of his whiskey, asking the bartender for a refill.

"What about you? Surely you'd have more fun enjoying a drink with your friends than drinking alone."

Gladio wasn't sure how to respond to that. He stared into the newly filled glass as he thought of an answer. "Well, one of them isn't that much of a drinker and doesn't go to places like these. The other two are out of town on business. And the last one...he's not around right now..." He hadn't meant to bring up Noctis, but the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Mira raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Not around? What do you mean?"

Gladio sighed, taking a sip of whiskey. "Sorry, it's complicated stuff. Don't wanna dump it all on someone I just met."

"Then we'll just have to keep meeting each other so I can find out," Mira smirked. She took a sip of her beer, glancing at Gladio's arms. "So do you work out?"

"You could say that," Gladio smirked. He didn't want to spill everything to her, not yet at least. She didn't need to know about his duty to the crown until the time was right. "I've been working out most of my life."

"That explains those arms. I'm guessing you're a hunter if those scars are anything to go by."

"I am a hunter, but I didn't get these scars from that."

The night went on, the two chatting about anything and everything. They'd soon forgotten their drinks, lost in conversation and each others company. It felt nice for both of them. Neither had expected to meet someone when coming to the bar, so having someone to chat with was nice. It was only when the bartender gave them the last call warning that they realized how late it was.

"It was nice talking with you Gladio. Certainly a better way of spending the night than I thought."

"Would you say it was better than what that asshole had planned?"

Mira thought for a moment. "Definitely. So much better."

"In that case, maybe we could do this again? I enjoy talking to you and you enjoy talking to me. I wanna get to know you better." Gladio hoped he wasn't coming on too strong. She did just go through a bad breakup. But certainly there wasn't any harm in asking to see her again.

Mira smirked. "Yeah, sure. The days are getting shorter anyway so I might as well have fun while I can," She pulled out a small notebook and jotted something down, ripping the paper and handing it to the King's Shield. "Here's my number. Call me when you're free and we can do this again." She reached back into her purse to pull out some gil, but was stopped by Gladio.

"Let me pay for you. It's the least I can do." he insisted.

"Really? Not gonna offer to walk me home or something?"

"Nah, you seem capable of taking care of yourself. Unless you want me to take you home."

"Maybe I do. I might need a big, strong man to keep me safe."

The two laughed at the joke as Gladio pulled out the gil for their drinks. "I wouldn't mind seeing your place sometime."

"Well, we got plenty of time to know each other. Just don't die and I'll invite you over."

"It's a date."

"See you later, Gladio." Mira got up from her seat, walking out of the bar in a better mood than she'd walked in with.

Gladio chuckled to himself as he looked at the number she gave him, reminding himself to send her a text so she knew it was him. As he headed out of the bar, he felt like things were going to be alright. The thought of his next meeting with Mira kept him moving forward.


End file.
